The Chosen One
by HHr4life
Summary: What should have happened after Brucas breakup in season 4


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey guys this is my first One Tree Hill fic, hope it isn't too bad lol. My take on what Luke should have done after his second breakup in season 4. Contains excerpts from Things I Forgot at Birth but doesn't really follow it too, if that makes sense. And I know it two season late. Please read and review I would really like to know what you guys think.**

He didn't know why he was here of all places; sitting on Peyton's bedroom floor. His guest was because he knew she would always there and he didn't have try or fight for her. God, Lucas has no idea how his relationship with Brook could just not be _there_. Everything was perfect between them, he finally had the woman he loved more than life itself and he didn't know how he let her slip away.

There was obviously something she wasn't telling him and Lucas was determined to find out what it was. Brooke meant everything to him and things have been strained lately but he would get her back and make it up to her.

'Did she say why she broke up with you?' his blond friend asked anxiously and he continued playing with the cd cases.

'She said she loved me but she didn't miss me anymore and she said it was because of you'. He had no idea why he was telling her all of this when she and Brook were not talking.

'Because of me', Peyton asked guiltily.

'The kiss in the library; if it wasn't that and it's not true then there is something she is not telling me', he stated obviously waving his hand in conviction with his words, there had to be another reason. He loved her and he knew she loved him, so what was she not telling him.

'You know what Lucas uh, the night of Nathan's and Haley rehearsal dinner I said something to- Lucas looked on intrigued at her words before the power went off. What exactly was Peyton going to say? Did she know why Brooke broke up with him?

'Wow that's weird', he said getting up and walking closer to her as she said about the fuse box. He wanted to know what she was going to say. Maybe it would help get Brooke back. His eyes adjusted to the paleness of the room, as the moonlight streamed in. Lucas could make out Peyton's nervous expression but pressed her for an answer.

'You were saying before we were interrupted', he continued placing his hands on his hips.

Peyton's inhaled deeply and locked eyes with him, almost pleading, 'I told Brooke that I still had feelings for you as in more than a friend feelings'.

The silence that permeated the room was deafening as Lucas stood shell shocked at her words. Of all the things he thought Peyton would say this wasn't it. She was the reason Brooke broke up with him because she suddenly realize she had feeling for him, after he told her how much in love with Brooke he was. Now everything made sense, why Brooke and her were fighting and why Brooke was pulling away.

God he was as ass. He said nothing but stare at the girl in front of him, one he thought was his friend and anger took over. She had no right what so ever to do that to Brooke or him.

'Let me get this straight', he said placing his palms together contemplatively, 'you told Brooke that you had feelings for me when I told you how much I loved her. You told your best friend that you had feelings for her boyfriend'.

'What in Gods name were you thinking Peyton, you knew how insecure she was about us and you go and do this. Have you learnt nothing from the last time we pulled a stunt like this', there was no way he could keep his emotions in check. Dame her!

'I know Luke', Peyton responded almost tearfully, 'that's why I told her. I just wanted to be honest and not make the same mistake again'.

'Christ Peyton', he ran his hands frustratingly through his blond hair and began pacing, 'you are my friend and that's all I'm ever going to be to you. I love Brooke and you had no right to hurt her like that again. I had no right'.

Lucas eyes were spitfire of anger as he tried or assimilate the information. He couldn't think straight and glaring at her, he walked calmly out the door, contradicting the dam of emotion breaking inside of him. There was only one place he wanted to be tonight and Peyton's bedroom sure as hell wasn't it.

-------

Lucas didn't know how he got there but the important was that he was there. He paused by the door as Brook unpacked her things, dressed in pajamas. She looked so beautiful and broken at the same time; his heart ached for her, for them. How could he have not seen it, she was holding on to them but all he did was avoid the issues and pretended everything was alright. He won't loose her again, she meant too much to him.

As if sensing his presence Brook looked up and their eyes clashed. Emotions sizzled between them as her look of surprise faded into a taunt mask. Lucas walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't leaving until everything was laid out and from her expression she wanted nothing to do with him.

'Luke what are you doing here?' her raspy voiced reached his ear. Nothing sounded better than to hear his name off her lips. He knew she was putting up a front and inside her heart was as broken as his, since the moment she walked out his door. Lucas had planned what to say but as he stood here all words failed him. They wouldn't be any good because he knew Brooke wouldn't listen to what he had to said, she wouldn't trust his words, not with all her insecurities.

So he did the only thing that would leave no question of his love for her. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Lucas felt her resist briefly before her plaint body melted into his lean form. He gently cupped her face tilting her head for better access. His tongue probed the entrance of her mouth, pleading for permission which she granted.

Lucas moaned as her arms snaked around his waist pulling him closer, almost desperately, not wanting to let him go. He knew how she felt for he was never letting her go again.

The anger that was pounding in his veins earlier gave way to desire; desire for the woman in his arms but he knew they had to talk. He reluctantly released her now swollen lips but kept her in his embrace. Lucas slowly ran his thumb over her cheeks and gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and felt her tremble in his arms, trying to keep her tears at bay.

'I love you Brooke', he whispered huskily never breaking their connection, 'I love you and I only want to be with you'.

'Luke', the doubt clouding her eyes was like a knife through his heart, 'I told you I can't do this anymore. We are not meant for each other and you know that'.

'Then who am I meant to be with Brooke', he wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her struggles to escape, 'Peyton?'

Brooke instantly broke his gaze. He could feel his anger at Peyton resurfacing in combination with some for Brooke, why couldn't she trust him when he said his heart was with her.

He placed his hands on either side of her cheek, 'I know what she said to you Brooke and you have to believe me when I say that I love you and not Peyton', his grasp tightened slightly as he pleaded with her verbally and with his eyes, 'I don't want Peyton. You have always been the one for me Brooke and I swear to you I will never hurt you again'.

'Are you sure Luke because I can't go through all of that again', her voice was deepened with tear and his thumbed them away smiling at her.

'This is one thing I have always been sure about Brooke and I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately but I promise I will make it up to you', he implored and kissed her softly pouring all the love he had for her into it.

He sighed in relief when she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head over his heart, beating only for her, 'I love you too Luke', it was barely audible but he heard and Lucas smiled against her hair and placed his chin on top if her head.

'God I love you pretty girl', he replied basking in this moment, the moment he got her back.

They stood there in each other arms for what seemed hours before the beeping of the clock alerted them, it was late or rather early in the next day. Lucas smiled and swept her in his arm, eliciting a scream from Brooke and placed her on the bed.

'Lucas what are you doing?' he smiled deviously at her before getting in beside her. He laughed at she watched him cautiously as he gather her in his arms, spooning their bodies. He buried his head in her neck, kissing her softly.

'Sleep pretty girl I just want to hold you and happy birthday'. He grinned at her shocked reaction and pressed his lips to her before pulling her against him as sleep took over them.

Brooke woke up slowly, relishing the cocoon of warmth provided by Lucas's arms wrapped snugly around. His steady breathing against her neck and the feel of his body pressed aligned with hers was enough to convince her that last night wasn't a dream. He came back to her, he choose to be with her even thought he knew Peyton had feeling for him.

She smiled at her thoughts. She let him go and he came back to her and that's all that mattered. When leaving his place after breaking up with him, a part of her heart stayed with him, breaking hers painfully. Now she was whole again and it felt great. Brooke was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to realize there was another rather obnoxious person in the room.

Rachel. Her red hair friend was grinning deviously at her as she sat on her bed apposite Brooke. From the look in her eyes Brook knew she was never going to hear the end of this.

'So slut when did this cozy little hook up happen?' Even though she sounded bitchy, the underlying warmth in her tone wasn't lost on Brooke. She shifted slightly trying not to wake her sleeping companion before whispering.

'Last night and for you information, nothing happened', she laughed softly as Rachel rolled her eyes, 'seriously Rachel he came over and we just fell asleep'.

'Yeah right Brook you and Lucas in a bed just sleeping', Rachel placed air quotes over her last two words, 'if that's true then we are now best friends'.

'Well I guess we are best friends now my slutty roommate', she replied jokingly.

'Yeah well whatever', Rachel said innocently. 'And I'm fine by the way after practically living on hospital food'. Brook didn't have a chance to reply as she walked out of the room yelling for them to stay on her own bed when they have sex. She groaned inwardly hoping loud mouth didn't wake Lucas but it was too late.

'Morning babe', his voice groggy from sleep as he placed a kiss on her neck and pulling her closer to him, 'was that Rachel?'

'Yeah', she whispered and turned onto her back which had him leaning over him, 'sorry she woke you'.

He smiled and leaned in pressing there lips in a tender kiss whispering for her to not worry about it. Lucas grinned and touched their nose in an Eskimo kiss. She smiled contently as their lips gravitated back to each other as her hands threaded through his hair. She still couldn't believe he was hear, it been a while since they have been like this together.

'Hmm now that's one way to wake up in the morning', he said playfully, propping himself up with his hand and placing the other on her flat stomach. Lucas kept his eyes locked on hers and they just laid together, enjoying the closeness and peace of truly being with each other again.

'As much as I love this we have school', Brooke said and laughed as Lucas buried his face in the crevice of her neck, groaning and laying half way on her body.

'Why don't we just stay here forever', his muffled voice said, 'there is no place I would rather be'.

She continued treading her fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead, 'so would I but I have cheerleading practice this afternoon and a test today'.

'Fine choose that over me and here I thought you loved me', he retorted in mock hurt not letting go of her.

'You know I love you Luke', she said seriously framing his face, 'that's why you are here now', He kissed her gently which quickly escalated into a very passionate one and he cradled himself between her thighs. He would make her forget all the pain he caused her. She moaned and kissed him back with the same enthusiasm before she pulled away, breaking the connection.

'Come on Luke', she whined, 'you can't kiss me like that and expect me to think straight for the rest of the day'.

'Well sorry Cherry', he hadn't used her nickname in a while, 'I couldn't help myself. You look utterly desirable lying there under me but I wouldn't mind if you want the top'.

'Luke!'

'Fine, fine', he said laughing heartedly getting off her, 'I'll go but tonight you are mine woman!' He kissed her swiftly and walked away winking mischievously at her.

After he left Brooke stayed in bed, she had a few minutes. Her morning had been something of a surreal dream but the happiness spreading through her limbs couldn't be stopped. She knew they had a lot to talk about, especially Peyton but for now she was just going to be content with the fact that Luke chose her. He knew how her ex-best-friend felt about him and he wasn't interested and that was a huge weight pulled off her shoulders.

-------

The End


End file.
